


Laurens Interlude (But with Elams)

by SaveTheFish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Give my babies a rest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sad, This ship needs more works, Very Short one shot, elams, everyone is sad, laurens interlude, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish
Summary: As the title says, it's Laurens Interlude with Elams. There's not much else to say.





	Laurens Interlude (But with Elams)

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the sadness train!

“Alexander…” Came a choked whisper from the door of his study, making said man turn to face his wife. “There’s a letter to you from South Carolina.”

He waved off her worried expression. “It’s from John Laurens, we can read it later.”

“No,” Her voice broke. “It’s from his father.”

“His father?” He swallowed, unnerved. “Will you read it?”

She cleared her voice, holding back the tears as she held the letter out in front of her. “On Tuesday the 27th, my son was--” Her free hand flew to her chest, fingers tightening in the fabric of her dress as she forced herself to continue. “Was killed. In a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks. “The war was already over.”

Silence enveloped them both, Eliza trying her best to quell her tears as Alexander sat disbelieving at his desk; grip of his quill slowly loosening. Finally it fell from his fingers, rolling over his desk before hitting the floor, making a sound far too loud for the quiet room.

“Alexander, are you alright?”

He stood too quickly from his desk, clenching his fingers into the wood. “Alexander.” Eliza stepped forward, putting her hand on his shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, but instead just made the whole thing all too real. He turned away, taking stumbling steps to the doorway.

After another beat of silence he spoke. “I have so much work to do.”

Before his wife could get out another word he stormed off, a numbness spreading throughout him. A distance settled between them, Eliza falling to her knees as Alexander straightened his back. She looked down at the letter, running her fingers along the words as if she could wipe them away. “He was special to me too.”


End file.
